1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double acting cam die which can process in different processing directions by using a first processing member and a second processing member.
2. Description of Background Art
A press dying includes a drawing process in a first step, a trimming process in a second step, a piercing process in a specific direction in a third step, a piercing process in a different specific direction from the specific direction in a fourth step, and the like.
Even in the same piercing process, if the processing direction is different, it is impossible to process in the same step.
Further, in the press dying, the number of constituting parts of a die required for all the steps of the press dying is fixed. In the process having an angle of incline, three members comprising a slide cam base, a slide cam and an actuating cam are required as the constituting parts.
Further, each time the angle of incline for the processing is different, a new design is executed.
Even in the same piercing process, if the processing direction is different, it is impossible to process in the same process. Accordingly, it is required to execute the processes in the different processing directions by the same step.
Further, in the process having the angle of incline, since three members comprising the slide cam base, the slide cam and the actuating cam are required as the constituting parts, it is required to reduce the number of the constituting parts of the die required for all the steps of the press dying.
Further, since the new design is executed each time the angle of incline for the processing is different, it is required to easily design and easily respond to the design change.